dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Druniazth
Druniazth, the Claw of Tharizdun, is an artifact sword of the god Tharizdun. Appearance Druniazth is a plain bastard sword, with a long straight blade that is wider than contemporary swords. It is made from a purplish-black metal, a rare alloy known as ruinite, and misty patterns appear to swirl slowly across the surface. The sword has a straight crossguard of the same metal as the blade, with round knobs at either end. The hilt is wrapped with black leather, and appears to be a more recent addition to the original blade. The blade itself seems to draw in light and heat. Fire wanes in its presence, and the blade is freezing cold to the touch. Light dims when it is drawn. Properties Powers Druniazth is a magical weapon of unparallelled enhancement. Additionally, its freezing blade deals dangerous frost wounds, which cause the victim to slowly bleed to death. It draws the heat from the victim's body in an instant, inflicting sudden hypothermia as if they had been trapped in a snowdrift for hours. The victim falls into a restless sleep for weeks, during which time they suffer horrific nightmares of Tharizdun's apocalyptic return. Even after they awaken, the nightmares plague the victim for the rest of their life. Drawbacks The sword will not allow its wielder to attack a target it has sent to sleep. Anyone who attempts to wield the weapon, unless they truly have evil in their heart, is greatly weakened until they reliniquish it. Should they refuse, it gradually turns the wielder to evil over a period of weeks, subtly influencing their heart toward evil with visions and suggestions. Destruction Druniazth is a major artifact, and cannot be destroyed by normal means. Rumors say that it can be destroyed if plunged into the heart of the Demiplane of Imprisonment where Tharizdun sleeps; or exposing it to a dream of pure happiness. Some claim that it can never be destroyed as long as Tharizdun lives. History Creation Druniazth was crafted by the Doomdreamers, cultists of the dark god Tharizdun, over 800 years ago. The secrets of its production, and the alloy from which it is made, are no longer known. Early history At some point before the year -209 CY, history records that Baron Lum the Mad wielded the blade in battle against Ur-Flan sorcerers in the forest now known as the cursed Bonewood. The blade was lost during the battle, and Lum spent the rest of his life in a maddening failed attempt to find it again. The sword passed through a succession of owners. In the early 100s CY, one wielder cast it into the Rift Canyon to rid herself of the cursed blade, where after several decades it was discovered by mind flayers. They retained the blade until 233 CY, when they traded it to drow merchants, whose caravan was attacked and destroyed in the Underdark somewhere en route between the Rift Canyon and the Crystalmists. Recent history Druniazth was rediscovered by adventurers around 574 CY, in an underground temple of Tharizdun in the Jotens mountain range. For almost twenty years it passed between various ogres and hill giants before being acquired by a human assassin named Kerrab in 591 CY. Kerrab was killed by the city watch of Dyvers, and the blade was confiscated before being stolen by a guard, a half-elf named Nizar Drav'va, who had become corrupted by handling the blade. He disappeared in the direction of the Kron Hills, the location of the Temple of Elemental Evil.Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil (2001), p.5-6. Publication history D&D 3rd edition Druniazth appeared in Dragon Magazine #294, p. 95-96. References Category:Artifacts Category:Magical weapons